A Certain Kind Of Memory
by Angel-06
Summary: TRADUCTION d'une fiction de Jamie2109. Slash HPDM. Que feriez-vous si on vous donnait un peu moins d'un an à vivre ?


**Auteur :** Jamie2109

**Titre** : A Certain Kind Of Memory

**Traductrice :** Angel-06

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter et ses personnages. L'histoire appartient à Jamie. Seule la traduction est à moi.

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** HPDM

**Note :** J'ai bien évidemment l'accord de Jamie et j'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi cette histoire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue :**

Comment est-on supposé réagir lorsque l'on vous annonce que vous allez mourir ?

On aurait pu croire que j'y étais habitué depuis le temps : c'était comme si cette idée me suivait partout mes quatorze ans, depuis que j'avais découvert que Voldemort en avait après moi lorsque je n'avais que onze ans. Je devrais donc avoir l'habitude de vivre avec une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête, n'est-ce pas ?

Le glioblastome multiforme, m'a-t-elle dit.

Une tumeur au cerveau qui allait me tuer.

La première fois qu'elle me l'a annoncé, j'ai ri. Arrogant certes, mais si Voldemort n'avait pas réussi à me tuer –enfin il l'avait fait d'une certaine manière…- ce n'était pas une satanée tumeur qui allait y arriver.

Peut-être que les sorciers pourraient…

Mais non. C'est une forme extrêmement agressive de cancer. Même avec le plus pénible des traitements moldus (les sorciers n'ayant pas de formules pour y remédier d'un simple coup de poignet), l'espérance de vie est au mieux de cinq ans. La majorité de ces derniers se passant sur un lit d'hôpital, soit relié à une multitude de médicaments de chimiothérapie, aux radiations et autres nécessités dont ils auraient besoin pour me garder en vie soit en train de me remettre de ces traitements, préparant les suivants et ainsi de suite.

Ce n'est pas une vie. S'il y avait un traitement sur le point d'être découvert, ça serait peut- être différent. Je pourrais m'accrocher à l'infime espoir qu'ils trouvent un remède avant que je ne meure, mais il n'y en a aucun. Il n'y a pas non plus le moindre espoir qu'ils en trouvent un. Et je ne peux pas abandonner le contrôle de ma vie encore une fois. J'ai déjà passé trop de temps à vivre selon les attentes des autres, leurs choix et leurs besoins et c'est seulement pendant ces sept dernières années que j'ai été capable de vivre ma propre vie, avec mes propres règles. Je ne peux pas simplement léguer la responsabilité de mon existence aux médecins moldus dans l'espoir que peut-être, un jour, quelqu'un trouvera le remède miracle à cette maladie insidieuse.

Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas.

Une intervention chirurgicale n'est pas non plus capable de la retirer entièrement. Apparemment ce genre de tumeur ne laisse savoir à ton corps, par le biais d'un symptôme ou deux, qu'elle est là, qu'au moment où elle est devenue trop importante.

Deux choix se présentent alors à moi, l'opération ou la chimiothérapie, lesquelles prolongeraient ma vie, peut-être de cinq petites années, peut-être d'une ou deux, mais qui me priveraient de la qualité de vie dont je pourrais sans doute jouir autrement. Ou je peux alors essayer de masquer les symptômes aussi longtemps que ce sera possible avec des potions sorcières et vivre un an normalement, avec le poids de ma mort imminente pesant sur moi tel un linceul.

Sinistre, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai l'air froid et réfléchi vis-à-vis de cette tumeur. Très formel, comme si je parlais du sort d'une autre personne. Hey, ce n'est pas moi, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui va mourir.

Si seulement c'était le cas.

Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je devrais être habitué maintenant. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, ça ne me semble pas réel. Je ne sens aucune différence depuis qu'elle me l'a dit, pas différent d'il y a cinq ans, lorsque cette chose n'était pas encore dans ma tête, rongeant ma vie et détruisant mon avenir.

Je veux que cette chose étrangère et dégoutante s'en aille. Je veux qu'on me rende ma vie ! Est-ce que je ne mérite pas au moins ça ?

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas senti que quelque chose se propageait dans ma tête ? Pourquoi ai-je cette sensation insidieuse de picotement dans ma tête à chaque fois que j'y pense ? Et je n'arrive pas à ne pas y penser. C'est là, non seulement détruisant mon cerveau physiquement mais aussi psychologiquement, tel un grand brouillard noir visqueux. Et je n'arrive pas à voir au-delà. Ni à travers. Ni encore le contourner.

Pour la seconde fois de ma vie, je fais face à une mort certaine. Face à Voldemort, je savais que j'allais mourir et je l'acceptais. Peut-être que je me suis toujours imaginé qu'il y avait une faille et que cela me sauverait. Comme je l'ai été à chaque fois.

Mais cette fois –c'est comme si le destin se moquait de moi et me disait que j'avais utilisé toute ma chance. Pas de chance. C'est l'heure de partir. Vous avez utilisé tout votre crédit. Merci d'être venu. Ne revenez pas.

Putain, merci beaucoup.

Le docteur m'a donné des informations sur mon « état », afin que j'en sache autant que possible à ce sujet.

Non pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de choses à savoir. Elle m'a dit l'essentiel. Et si je souhaite en savoir plus, elle pourra m'en parler lors de ma visite mensuelle pour la potion, censée m'aider à résister quelque peu et à masquer les symptômes de l'extérieur. La chose gluante et troublante grandissant dans ma tête continuera certes inexorablement à prendre le contrôle mon corps mais la potion me permettra pendant un temps de le conserver.

En fait, jusqu'à ce que ça soit trop fort et que la potion ne fasse plus effet. Au moins, ça sera rapide et sans douleur, m'a-t-on dit. Peut-être que je devrais lui donner un nom, bien qu'en le définissant, c'est reconnaitre qu'il a du pouvoir sur moi. Je ne peux pas continuer à l'appeler « ça » n'est-ce pas ? L'appeler « Vous-savez-qui » ou encore « Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom » ?

Peut-être que si je n'y pense pas, ça partira. Je veux dire, si je n'étais pas allé voir le médecin pour une perte inhabituelle de poids, je n'aurais jamais su que c'était là jusqu'à ce que ça commence à m'affaiblir. J'aurais passé les derniers mois qui me restaient ignorant. Bienheureux les ignorants, n'est-ce pas ?

Mon Dieu, comment le dire à tout le monde?

Je ne peux pas. Moins ils en sauront, mieux je me porterais. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus d'attention que je n'en ai déjà. Et pour voir la peine dans leurs yeux…

Est-ce que ça fait de moi un lâche ? De ne pas vouloir voir la douleur et le chagrin sur leurs visages fait-il de moi un lâche ?

Ça n'a presque pas d'importance. Quand je partirai, ils pourront m'appeler comme ils veulent. Lâche ou pas, je ne serai pas là pour entendre, pas vrai ?

Je ne serai plus là pour rien. Ni pour leurs mariages, ni quand ils auront des enfants, déménageront ou auront un nouveau travail.

J'ai un an pour faire tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu dans ma vie.

Par où vais-je commencer ?

* * *

Voilà, voilà j'espère que ce prologue vous incitera à vouloir la suite. Laissez des reviews et donnez moi votre avis. Jamie sera ravie si sa fiction est appréciée. Sur ce, à bientôt pour la suite !

Angel

* * *

Edit : Désolée de ne pas pouvoir posté comme je l'avais prévu, il s'avère que j'ai eu deux semaines de contrôles, que je travaille le week-end donc c'était vraiment impossible. Auxquels il s'ajoute des rendez-vous médicaux importants. Sur ce, je fais de mon mieux, j'ai bien avancé le chapitre 1 et j'espère vous le poster avant 2011. Bises et bonne fête si je ne vous revois pas d'ici là.


End file.
